Seeking Company
by AberdeenFalls
Summary: This may or may not turn into a series of smutty one-shots


Hey, I may take prompts for this if I decide to continue

Disclaimer-I own nothing, all belongs to Tolkien/Peter Jackson/New Line Cinema

* * *

You waded into the river, adjusting to the cold temperature that sent shivers up your spine. The start of autumn brought the changing of leaves and cooler weather, but you could no longer stand your travel-dirtied body. Your clothes lay clean and slowly drying on the river bank as you prepared to immerse the rest of your body in the cold water. Closing your eyes, you sank under the river's blue surface, your skin screaming from the burn of the cold liquid around you. You scrubbed your body clean for as long as you could bear, before hurdling out of the water with such noise, anything miles around would have heard. A risky move, not that you cared, as the only thought in your mind was slipping into the warmth of your spare tunic. The thin fabric did little to protect your skin from the rapidly chilling air. _I will need to find shelter for tonight_, was your last thought before you heard the rustle of the bushes surrounding you.

You dove for your dagger, the closest weapon you had, but as you turned around, he was upon you, knocking you to the ground with his full weight; his body radiating heat and his sword at your throat. This was the first time you were able to get a good look at his face and he yours. He was a dwarf that much was obvious. Though different from the ones you had seen. He looked regal, with a black mane and he wore his beard cropped, which was unusual. His own grip loosened upon looking at you. His mistake, for unknown to him, you were able to maneuver the dagger against his stomach.

"What business does a woman have travelling alone?" He growled, and you felt his body rumble against you through your thin tunic.

"What business do you have attacking a woman who is travelling alone?" You shoot back angrily, beneath him.

"You are in no position to be asking questions, girl." He glowered at you, his grip painfully tightening against your arm, and you felt the bruise forming already.

Instead of wincing, you pressed your dagger further into his stomach, so that he could feel it about to pierce him, and glared up at him, "Neither are you. But answer mine anyway. Do you often attack women on the road?" He did not respond but instead loosened his grip on you, and moved his sword further back from your throat. You responded by removing the dagger from his stomach. He held you down slightly, ensuring you would not attack as he stood and kept his sword in hand as you rose after him.

When he was a few feet from you, he sheathed his sword. There was no trust in his eyes, but he did not wish to have to hurt you. You lowered your dagger to the side, but that was the most you offered. He seemed to accept it and his eyes raked over your body. Remembering that your tunic only reached mid-thigh, you blushed slightly and tightened your hand on the dagger as his eyes darkened again.

Instead of lingering on your body, he turned his head, for your own modesty. "Get dressed." He ordered. This time you listened.

Once your leggings were on, he turned back towards you. You had placed your dagger within reach on your belt. You barely caught his eyes rake over you again before he said, "Follow me," picking up your other possessions, including your weapons. You grew cautious.

"Where?", You questioned warily, remaining still.

"There is a small cave nearby. It will offer us shelter for the night and it is easier to sleep knowing another is keeping watch." His answer was simple and you were torn. This strange male was offering you a safe sleep, your first in weeks, yet you did not trust him. You searched his eyes, and they showed no intent of harm, though his dark looks earlier had made you aware that he was capable of it. The orcs that wandered the area seemed a much larger risk than the dwarf before you, and your mind was made.

You silently followed the male before you to a small opening in the cliff a little further up river, and followed him around the corner to the back, where his fire burned as he had left it, and his possessions lay against the wall. He set yours down against the opposite wall and sat beside his own things, leaning back and watching you as you set your clothes, including your cloak, near the fire to dry, knowing it would be cold tonight, even with the fire and shelter.

As though our thoughts were one, he called to you, "You will not last the night the way you are dressed. Come here."

You saw the logic in sleeping next to him, for he had a cloak and bodies retained each other's heat, especially when naked. You blushed at the thought as you sat beside him, now imagining his flesh pressed up against your own, as you sat next to him.

"What is your name?" You whispered, avoiding his eyes as your blush still lingered.

"Thorin, and yours, woman?" He leaned in closer, and you chanced a look at his eyes, which had darkened again. You saw the desire storming in the blue hue.

"[Y/n] and now that you know it, it would do you well to stop referring to me as 'woman'." You answered, less confidently then you had intended.

"If that is what you wish, [Y/N]." He smirked at you, his eyes bearing into yours. Behind the smirk, you could see a distant sadness in his eyes, a story of great loss and pain. It drew you in to this stranger, and you moved yourself towards him, your bodies barely an inch apart, your mouth lingered near his own, initiating a response from him. His lips met yours in a fiery kiss, and your body instantly warmed as he pulled it closer to his. You returned the kiss feverishly, but refused to let him enter your mouth when his tongue ran along your bottom lip, teasing your lips open. He growled into your kiss, knowing your intent and suddenly bit down on your lower lip hard, and slipped his tongue into your mouth as you gasped, his hands exploring your tunic-covered body, making you wish you had stripped before this had even began. His hand skimmed over your breast and you let out a small moan. Thorin smirked before breaking away from the kiss. In one swift movement, your tunic was gone and he tossed it aside, his mouth moving down your jaw to your neck, as he lowered you back, so that he was lying above you for the second time that day. He used his right arm to support him as his left kneaded your breast roughly, with want. The calloused hand would surely leave bruises, but you enjoyed the pain mingled with pleasure as he ran his tongue down your body. You moaned in slight surprise as he took your nipple into his mouth and bit down. _Hard._ You responded by grinding your hips against his, earning you a low growl.

He looked at you, his eyes the colour of water at midnight, pools of black and blue, and for a moment you whimpered, until you felt his hand slip beneath your tightly laced breeches, a thick digit skimming across your dripping entrance. You bucked against him as he teased you. He licked down your torso to the waist of your breeches and slipped his hand out of them, only to quickly unlace and dispose of them. You were now completely naked and he took the sight of you in before smirking. He lowered his hand between your thighs and your breath hitched as one of his fingers slipped inside you. His thumb rubbed against your clit as he thrust the finger in and out of you. You involuntarily bucked against him and he inserted another finger, stretching you. You ground against his palm, mewing, as he fucked you with his fingers.

Suddenly, he removed his fingers and you let out a groan of frustration and looked at him. Unwilling to beg, you stared at him, and he just smirked, placed his head between your thighs, his tongue replacing his fingers, and your eyes rolled back into your head as his tongue flicked your clit a few times before plunging back into you, tasting you as you soaked his beard.

"Mahal," he murmured, sending vibrations through your core that drove you close to the edge. You felt yourself clenching around his tongue and he felt it too, as he brought his thumb up to play with your clit as his tongue continued its work. You came undone, coming violently in sheer ecstasy.

As your pleasure began to fade, Thorin moved back up your body, and kissed you roughly, working his tongue into your mouth, making you taste yourself. You groaned into his mouth and moved your hands to his tunic, rolling it up his body. He pulled back from the kiss so you could remove the tunic. Once it was off, you took the opportunity and flipped him over, intent on tormenting him the way he had done to you. You kissed your way down his body and down the trail of chest hair that slipped beneath his breeches. You quickly undid the laces and pulled the breeches down, agonizingly slowly, watching him as he glared at you. When his hard length sprang free, he let out a feral grunt. You wrapped your hand around his length and stroked him slowly.

"Don't torment me, woman." He commanded, but there was a small plea hidden behind it. You smiled, before flicking your tongue across the tip of his cock. He let out another low groan as you took him deep into your mouth, your tongue running along the underneath of his shaft as you hollowed out your cheeks. His hand fisted into your hair, urging you to take him deeper, until he hit the back of your throat. You worked him until you felt him throb in your mouth and Thorin pulled you away.

"Get on your hands and knees." He ordered, his voice rich with lust. You quickly complied and you soon felt him position himself against your entrance. His hands gripped to your waist and he thrust himself into you in a fluid movement, his girth stretching you more than you imagined. The pain faded quickly into pleasure as he eased in and out of you slowly. Soon, you pushed back against him, silently asking for more. He obliged, and his thrusts grow rougher, quicker and harder, his grip probably bruising you, but you no longer cared as he struck a place deep inside you, blurring your sight as pleasure washed through you.

"Thorin," You moaned, his name a silent prayer, as he struck that spot again and again. You felt your second orgasm approaching and you clenched around his cock. With this, Throin pulled out.

"Nooo," The cry was desperate and you were almost ashamed but you were so close. Before you had a chance to say more, Thorin flipped you onto your back.

"I want to see your face. I want to see the pleasure I bring you." He murmured in your ear, as he fully sheathed himself again. You cried out louder than before and he continued to thrust deeply into you. You met each of his thrusts as you gazed into his eyes. Ecstasy had now brought them to deeper blue and you felt as though you were drowning in them as you clenched around his cock again, reaching your second orgasm.

"Thorin," You cried as he continued to ride you through your pleasure. His own orgasm came quickly after, following a few erratic thrusts.

"Y/N," he called out as he released, his cum spilling inside you.

He lingered above you for a few moments, and kissed you softly and passionately before pulling out and lying down beside you. He brought you closer to him and wrapped his heavy coat around you both as you drifted into a deep and well deserved sleep.

You awoke the next morning to find Thorin and his things gone. You wondered if it had all been a dream, but there was extra food left for you, and you found his heavy coat still wrapped around your shoulders. It smelt of him. It was a grand gift, to serve as a reminder of your night together in the sweet darkness of Middle Earth. As you held the coat in your hands, a bittersweet feeling came over you, and yet, you hoped, however unlikely, that you would meet Thorin on your travels once again.


End file.
